Lost Girl
by whhsswimmer11
Summary: Eli's about to have a rude awakening when someone from his past returns. Can she help him save slugterra or will she fall at the hands of Twist and Blakk. What new power has fallen in the hands of evil. IS Eli up to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Note: All rights reserved to Nerd Corp and their associates, i don't own original show characters nor original show setting. The only thing i own is the plot, and new characters.

Everyone knows how, the purest thing in slugterra is the slug energy, well that all changed when a teenage girl named Alanna, who was a surface dweller, appears in slugterra. While being stuck in slugterra, she meets tons of power hungry villains, tons of friendly slugs, and she meets a group of friends, who help her on her path to controlling her gift, of nature its self. I'm getting a head of myself why don't i just tell you how it all began...

Prologue

Alanna had just moved into the town right above slugterra, she hated moving, because they never stayed in the same place for more than a year. Her mother said its because of her job, but that really means we're being watched, see Alanna's mom, Clarie's works for the Energy Absorption Radiation: The Healers, EARTH for short. Many mobsters try to thwart their plans by trying to irradiate the business. Which meant 24/7 watch by their own people. They tested many things, like new sources for fuel and energy, they started the Green Day Project (Classified), and they worked with animals with certain abilities, like living in hot weather, or freezing weather, to genetically mutate humans to the perfect species to survive in any circumstances. However Clarie's daughter was the first test subject, but it went wrong, instead of being able to adabt to the weather, she controls it along with the natural elements. They were astonished by their work, but they wanted to go further in their studies and to do that they had to gather as much evidence as possible not only to test their theories but to see if she was a threat to the human race. They have been in hiding for 3 years now and have moved to 5 different cities. However, this time they we're ready for them.

Alanna's POV

Rustling tree leafs and branches blur past, they were still hot on my trail. I thought to myself: 'come on there has to be a place i can hid, anywhere'. one of the men manage to get in front of her during the chase. MVP 1"Freeze, Alanna! come with us willingly and we wont hurt you-". I looked around to find an exit but i was trapped, and they already had the chopper above me. i knew if i surrendered i wouldn't be seeing daylight ever again, the only option was to fight. i screamed, "i'm not leaving with out a fight! come on, ". as i was talking i heard a charging sound both none of the MVP's had a weapon, where could it be coming from. i grasped my hand and white flurries started to fly around them. i straightened my hand out in front, and yelled, "Arctic Blast!". The two MVP's in front of me froze to solid, the charging noise still hummed. i turned around and blasted the other 5 MVP's, the noise was getting louder now. Then it hit me, i looked up and there it was a laser stun gun the size(thickness) of an old tree trunk. Then it fired, i tried creating a barrier around me but if phased threw it. As i braised for impact, the ground shook, during this time i saw the ground crumble. i yelled, "vine wrap",vines of ivy tried covering the hole, but then the laser hit me. i fell through the ivy, and plunged a hundred feet until i could see again. I still was free falling, so i tried to summon up more power to slow down my velocity,but it only made it worse. i hit the ground so hard that you could tell a mile away.

Eli's POV

"What do you want Twist?" i asked while readying my blaster behind me back. Twist just gave he an evil grin. "Blakks gone, you don't have to do this..." i stopped knowing Twist would only being ignoring everything i said. Twist started to walk forward, "Eli, I wont rest until i take everything away from you like your father did to me!" Twist exclaimed. i stumbled to find the right words, "...My...my father didn't mean for that...for that to happen ti you. We tried letting you be our friend but...but you-" A crashing noise came from the opposite direction twist and Eli were. Twist turns around and gets on his mecha, and says some farewell, "This isn't over Shane, i will destroy you, but at another given time" he rode towards Blakks citadel.

3rd person POV

Eli ran towards the sound that shook Slugterra. When he got there all he saw was a huge crater. He went in for a closer look at it. Inside was a girl, no younger than he is, with golden brown hair, dirt and grass stains all over her clothes, but he could depict one thing from the shirt, it wasn't from slugterra. Eli glanced up to see a hole from winch we fell from, he readied Burby in his blaster and shot. Burby covered up the hole. Eli picked her up, and placed her between him and the Lucky's head. When he got back to the hideout, Trixie and Kord were playing a video game while Pronto was cooking in the kitchen. He opened the door and Trixie saw how beaten up the girl looked. Trixie asked "Eli what happened to her?", Eli set her down on the couch with Kords help. Eli questions, "I dont know what happened to her but i do know shes from the surface, don't worry i covered the hole up that she fell threw-". Kord said, "Bro, shes waking up". Everyone except pronton surrounded her. Alanna's eyelids slowly shot open, she looked around blinking every few seconds, she final muttered out, "Where am i?". Kord answered, "Dont worry your safe here, if it wasn't for Eli you'd still be in that crater. Alanna slowly processed the information, then suddenly she sat up. Alanna said frantically, "No! I wont let you take me!" She jumped of the couch, and had her hands out ready to fight them, if they moved. Eli tried calming her down, "Woo chill, where not gonna hurt you! (lowers voice) I'm Eli, the blue cave troll is Kord, Trixie's the girl with red pig tails-" Pronto bursts in with a bowl of Gumbo Stew. Eli continued "And thats Pronto...do you remember what happened?" Alanna answer "I remember running through the park, trying to escape someone, then i was cornered, next thing i remember was blacking out after free falling...where am i?" Eli looked at Trixie then Kord, then he turned his head towards Alanna. Eli took a huge breathe than answered, "you fell from the surface and landed in Slugterra, but you cant tell anyone your from the surface, or tell them about slugterra, if either knows about then no one will be safe- Who are you anyways?" Alanna still with a confused look gave a not so simple answer, "My name is ...Alanna-and that's all i can tell you" The Shane gang looked confused about the second part of that answer.

Suddenly a ghoul was fired at the hideout. Eli Kord and Trixie got up and ran towards the Window. It was Twist, and a gang of goons from the deep cavern along with Nacho. Twist hollered out, "Come Out Shane We need to finish our chat since we were rudely interrupted, and bring the girl with you-" Eli questioned "How could he have known about you? I'm sure i wasn't follow- flopper- he fired a tracking ghoul at us when we first got there[burby looked out him with an eager face] Alanna you hide there should be a tunnel down the stairs to your right-" Alanna opened the door and walked out side. Twist laughed "Hey look Eli too chicken that he sent a wee little girl" Alanna stood tall, she gradually raised her arms, they began to glow bright with whiteness. Twist and the others stood back watching, Alanna spoke in a deep voice, "Leave NOW!", Twist readied his blaster with a goon doc. Eli noticing it tries to fire burby but burby chirps at him and he stops. Alanna quickly spun with a ball of white frozen ice, and flung it at them while saying, "Frozen Smack down". They all where flung back, while the Shane gang stood in awe. When the whiteness in her hand dimmed, she began to stumble and fall over, Lucky Eli caught Alanna. Twist, getting up fired his Goon Don at Eli. Alanna sensing danger raised her arm and hand up rapidly creating a rock barrier. Twist grins and retreats as do the goons from the deep cavern, do to. Eli stared at Alanna as she tried to stay awake. Eli asked "How..how are you able to do that...?" Alanna stood up, Twist watching from afar planned for her capture. Kord questioned, "So let me get this straight you have the power of everything nature? Dude, thats amazing" Alanna giggled at the sound of her being appraised.

Alanna had a serious look on her face, "Eli...i think i remember the blurs" Eli looked confused, "Alanna so you remember why you fell" "Yes, The Mystic Victim Protection or MVP for short, but unlike the sound to their name they try their hardest to capture me to study my power and create weapons of mass destruction, and as see if me being untrained with this power could be a threat to their plans...they cornered me at the park, and tried to capture me i ran,ran as fast as i can to get away, then they caught up to me, i was surrounded. So i took a stand and froze them, but they had a weapon of their own, a huge laser, but i don't think thats why i fell, before the laser fired at me the ground shook, and cracks began forming, i tried to close the gap with my powers but the laser fired and i plummeted towards slugterra. Twist who had been watching, finally leaves and heads for the citadel.

Twists POV

"Listen up you fools, today Dr. Blakk will return and rule slugterra, but to do that we needed one little thing-" i grinned Evilly as did the dark bane. i walked to the last batch of ghouls still in existence, and distributed then to the others. We boarded our mechas, and headed to set the trap. 'Alanna was finally alone at last' i thought. i readied the poison from the dark water, sample Nachos' developed.

3rd Person POV

Alanna walked through the cavern looking at all the slugs around her, she didn't know how to sling slug and shouldn't have to with her powers so she mainly played with them. A rustle of some mushrooms, caught her attention, she was being followed. Alanna said "Hello? Anybody out there? If this is some kind of game its not funny". Alanna edged towards the trap, while Twist laid in wait. Eli noticing Alanna hasn't returned from her walk started to worry, she had only been there no less than a week. He mounted lucky and searched for her. Alanna gasped as the poison entered her vein. She grasped her head, and started to stumble over, trying to control it she froze the injection sight of the poison entry. She plopped on the ground unable to stand anymore. Twist appeared behind her, "Smart girl, decided to wait her capture rather than running." he grind menacingly. Alanna stared at twist, she tried to get up but her leg wouldn't move. Alanna just brushed her hand in the air and an ice wall appeared. Twist and Alanna froze as a familiar voice rang through their ears. "Alanna! Where are you! its getting late, i get you need alone time but its time to come in-" Alanna panicked, "Eli! Eli! I'm hear I'm hear, follow the sound of my voice, please. Eli!-"

Eli hearing her scream for help started to follow her voice but the dark bane where in his was. He defeated them with ease, only to watch as Alanna disappeared unconsciously,in Twist's arms. Twist tells Eli as he disappears. "Told you i would destroy everything you cared about! [laughs evilly]." the only thing that was left was a shadow clan relic, Eli thought to himself 'how did twist get his hands on this? isn't it from the...Guardian Gate!' Eli couldn't trust Twist, especially with his vendeada against him, he could actually hurt Alanna. He didn't want to bring his friends into this so he went alone to the guardian gate.

"Get your grummy hands off me" twist lets Alanna go an she begins to fall over, due to the poison. He grabs her again holding her up. Twist snickers "Why you cant even hold yourself up-" Alanna steps on twist foot, making him release his grip. Alanna falls to the floor, her hand glows green as she wave her hand over the toxin in her body. Alanna chimes "corrupted and hurt release this curse , vanish and be gone." tree leaves fell from her hands, and cured the poison. Alanna wobbly stands up. Twist glares at her, "So you think you can fight huh, well your not going anywhere you may have cured the poison from you systems, but the poison was made from dark water, soon the poison will corrupt you and you'll end up crushing the people you love-" Alanna froze, as he said those last words, Twist grabbed vine and wrapped it around Alanna's wrists, then he pushed her over to the side. Twist smirked "i can see it now, your little boyfriend will coming running in risking everything, either slugterra or you, a precious little angel [grabs her chin and cheeks and then shoves them] once my master returns you and your boyfriend will see first hand what his fathers action unleashed. You wont ever get away-". Alanna glares at him then smiley. Twist looked confused, "Whats so funny?" Alanna laughs and giggles the word "Air Whip". Twist is jerked into the air by an invisible whip being slung around. Twist yells, "Stop her at once!" Loki makes twist disappear and reappear behind Alanna. She grumbles, "your no fun...[stands up]...by just saying a word or a phrase i can make your heart stop, clenching your lost hope of revenge, which is very unreasonable and worthless...but still i cant wait to see Eli kick your sorry but-" Twist furious at her slaps her cheek. Alanna looking at the ground changes, her eyes go dark black. she turns her head, staring at Twist steaming with anger screams at him throughout him back against the portal door. Her eyes changed back and she fell to the ground and passed out.

Eli walking towards the deep cavern portal stops when he sees the Shadow clan, he puts on the Shadow walker. _Son of Will Shane, what are you doing here...we no longer have threats against the portal gate._ Eli looks at him with a determined face, "Twist kidnapped the girl i have feeling for, i know its a trap, but if she gets hurt and didn't do anything to save her i would never forgive my self. The shadow clan look at each other then hands him a Shadow Walker. _Use this to escape, but be warned you can not trust blakks apprentice, if blakk returns there might not be a slugterra to save or a surface to go home to._ they leave Eli. He continues to walk towards the gate and sees Twist but no Alanna.

Twist suddenly "Glad you could make it Shane, Come to save your girlfriend or are you gonna let her do the fighting again-" Eli chimed in, "Nice little shiner you got there Twist...Wheres Alanna-" Twist hands out a slug canister, with white energy in it. Twist smiles evilly, "I'm sure you can find her warm loving soul in this[throws it to Eli]" Eli yells in frustration, "What did you do to her Twist!"

a fog rolls in silencing Eli. a fragile figure walks out next to twist, you could tell by the eyes that it was a ghoul'd person, but who. The figure raised a hand and vines wrapped around Eli's ankles and wrists. as the fog dims down a little you can see that its a girl. She had dark veins going up and down her arms, legs, and neck; her eyes were pitch black. Twist walks over to a restrained Eli and introduces the girl. "Eli, meet my new girlfriend, The Dark Witch... [Lightning strikes behind her]...and with her power ill be able to free Blakk from his imprisonment, and help him gain Slugterra. All while your locked up in a cell watching behind the scenes as your duty of slugterra is failed, everyone will hate you." Eli stutters, "The Dark Witch? [a light bulb goes off in Eli's head]...ALANNA!"

Alanna walked over to the gate, as the guardian slugs to scared to fight back at least held the gate open. She raised both arms over her head, and they started to glow with black magic swarming them. She repeated an incantation Nacho told her about: "Open the gate to where the demons run and hide, open and release, free from imprisonment open and...curse the Shane's for their exile. so it was written so it shall become![yells after the ...] envious energy spread in a circular shape, and hit the barrier cracking at first but then finally shattering the gate. Alanna knelt to the ground as her new master stepped through, more determined and confidante than ever. Blakk was back, and there was nothing Eli could do but stand and watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: All rights reserved to Nerd Corp and their associates, i don't own original show characters nor original show setting. The only thing i own is the plot, and new characters.

The corruption of the fallen Angel

Alanna laid there unconscious as Nacho walked over to her with a necklace filled with dark water. Nacho tosses it to Twist, "Here's the device...now dont fail us, or Blakk and the Shane kid wont be your only problem". Two Dark bane hold Alanna up as Twist locks the necklace into place. With the dark water toxin already in her systems, plus the dark water necklace enhancing its control over her, after about 5 second after the necklace was placed on her eye lids shot open, but her eyes where as black as the center of a black hole. Twist cautiously asked, " How do you feel?" The dark bane released their grip on Alanna. Alanna said with a cryptic tone, "[closed her eyes to breathe in the air]...can't you just feel all the good energy..[opens her eyes with an evil]..being ripped apart and ghoul'd.[laughs] Can't wait to test out my newly enhanced powers [her hands glow with snow flurries]...and get revenge on the Shane for imprisoning our master!"

Present

walks right up to Eli, "so glad you were her to see my arrival...so when the people of slugterra ask how, you can say its all your fault! Diablos load the Shane boy up, and place him in a cell at the citadel' Blakk notices the Dark Witch."Who your new friend Twist?" "this -" twist is cut off. "I'm The Dark Witch...controller of all things nature and the elements,[glares at Eli, and walks over to Twist] ...and I'm Twist (wait for it) Girlfriend [plans one on Twist]". Blakk sees Eli out of the corner of his eyes, get his heart ripped out (figuratively). Blakk continues, "Very well, Mories, go spread the word" Mories and some dark bane run off to reek havoc.

At the Shane hideout

The sun begins to come up, and wake all the sleepy people of slugterra. Trixie walks into the living room, as Pronto burns the breakfast. Trixie gags, "Oh, Pronto don't tell me your trying that recipe Eli told you about - Hey where's Eli" She walks to the garage to see Kord doing some modifications to their mechas, noticing Eli's mecha, Lucky missing. Trixie questions, "Did Eli leave early," Kord responded, "Dude, I don't think he came back from, looking for Alanna -"

The ground shook, the house began to crumble, Kord looked out the garage window. Kord yells, "Hey Alanna's trying to destroy the hideout!" Trixie runs up to the Window, and see the girl causing the earthquake. The walls caved in and the floors cracked and shifted. Trixie and Kord was trapped behind one of the fallen walls, Pronto being the scaredy cat moleniod that he is hid in one of the secret tunnels.

Blakk's Citadel

Alanna stopped the Earthquake and retorted, "There, it is done" Twist holding a Blakk industries pad, show Dr. Blakk her power. Blakk had the video image plastered in the wall in his office so Eli could watch the horror of his friends being crushed alive. Eli screamed, "NO!" Alanna smirked at Eli's reaction, and suggested, "Oh Eli, if you thought that was bad wait till you see slugterra, with our master face plastered all over it...just think you could join us and be in on the glory, maybe even find your father -" Eli said in a calm voice, "I'd rather...die than watch slugterra fall, or even join you... Blakk. *sighs*. I may be trapped here but I know there is still good in Alanna's Heart [Blakk looks confused at the name, then realized he means The Dark Witch], you're not evil, your full of pure happiness, joy, kindness, and caring, and no one can take that away from you -". Alanna stared at Eli real hard trying not to be phased by his words, until something clicked, her pitch black eyes, started to go back to her golden-yellow color. Alanna muttered, "No! that girl is gone! im the new and improved Alanna, and there is nothing you say or do that can change that...[she sighed depressingly] you might as well surrender, no one is going to save you now-" The line broke, Blakk looked back at Eli, who had a determined look on his face. Blakk questions, "Dear boy, what has you so determined she'll ever come running back to you...can't you see that, *grumbling sigh*-". Elis stilled tied up by the vines explained his reason for hope.

"Alanna's spirit will never die, trust me. I mean we all saw it she was there for a split second, Dark water wont control her for ever Blakk. My gang isn't gone either, the Shane's has tos of secrets even escape routes" Diablos entered the room with Eli's slugs in a small cage, each chirping, and fighting to be free. Burby who was leading them on, tried multiple times to burn Diablo's hand, Banger tried to break the cage bars, with the help of thrasher. Rookie and Mo tried to slide through the bars, but ended up being gured at by Diablos, which being them scared the two slugs. Eli furious at them for treating his slugs that way yelled, "Blakk don't you dare touch my slugs, or -"

Blakk laughed, "Or you'll do what? sick your accursed girlfriend on me- Ha - haven't you figured it out, but of course you Shanes are always thick-headed, anyways there is nothing i can gain from your slugs. Only sheer enjoyment of watching you struggle. Eli, this is the end of the Shane Era, and what rises from the ashes is the Ear of Blakk Industries." Twist and The Dark Witch walk in, and see Eli trying to get free.

Twist laughed, "your such a fool, Eli Shane but knowing you, you have a plan of escape, which is a suicide mission, a plan to win back slugterra, and your so desperately trying to win back your girl-" Eli yelled at Twist, "You don't know the first thing about her! especially her family!" The room grew quiet, as Eli was furiously red. Alanna's vines dropped, as did she. Eli pushed Twist out-of-the-way, to get to Alanna.

Eli's eyes began to flood with water, as Alanna's eye's turn normal. "...Hey...its nice to have you back _sis._..don't worry you'll be fine-"

Twist's eyes widened, as Eli talked to Alanna, "That's why you care so much about her, she's not your girlfriend, shes...she's... your sister."

Blakk stuttered, "Another...another shane...but..but how? [Eli looked at Blakk, grabbed a blaster lying around, While this is happening the slugs break free, and run to Eli, he fires burby at the floor and a fire wall appears.] GET THEM!"

A whole out slug war went out, but none of the ghouls could get past the fire wall, except Twist. As Eli started to help Alanna up, Twist grabs her , with an arm around her neck, and the other arm holding a blaster near Alanna's head with a goon doc in the barrel.

Twist "Put the blaster down Shane, or your sister will haha another rude awakening"

Eli "Fine! [puts blaster down on the ground and raises his hands] Just don't hurt Alanna"

Meanwhile Blakk gets his replica gauntlet and aims it at Eli, Twist smiles wickedly, as Loki pulls the goon doc surprise off, Eli hearing the blaster behind him charge, tries to get out-of-the-way. Pitch Black, Blood thirsty red energy fires out with a ghoul'd fright guy slug. Alanna trying to get out of Twists grasp, notices her brother in danger, ans quickly raise her hand creating an ice wall protecting her. Twist begins to back up, dragging Alanna practically, and Blakk points his blaster at Eli signalling a don't dare move sign.

Twist "Don't worry Eli, I'll take good care of your sister [evilly grins and kisses Alanna's cheek]

Alanna screams, "ELI!"

Blakk fires five hundred rounds of ghouls at Eli and his office, trapping the Shane right in his tracks. With the ice wall curved at the top, Eli wasn't harmed by the falling rocks, and slabs of cement. Eli falls to his knees, and slams a fist into the floor, as his slugs try to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: All rights reserved to Nerd Corp and their associates, i don't own original show characters nor original show setting. The only thing i own is the plot, and new characters.

Outside the Evil HQ

While Blakk was imprisioned in the Dark Cavern, Twist remade the Slugertarian Express. Alanna, stopped fighting after she saw the complex fall to ground, began to cry. For all she knew her brother was crushed between the debry. Twist chuncked her into the train, and locked the car door.

Alanna raced up off the floor and to the door, and started to bang on it.

Alanna "Let me go! i have to know if Eli is okay. Please, i'll...i'll do anything to know if he's...if he's alive."

Twist and Blakk pondered the offer. Blakk walked up to an interface, and his face appeared on a screen of the only remaining wall standing at his citadel.

Blakk said taugntingly "come on Eli, i know your not dead"

Eli crawls out from under the wall cave, and coughs as dust flys every where.

Eli "you..you cant..get rid of me... that easily Blakk.*catches Breathe*"

Blakk "good, this wouldnt be any fun if you were dead. Now i can watch you squirm around trying to find and help your little sister, which now i can accept her deal-"

Eli "Wait come back, what deal"

Alanna sat on the floor against the door, hugging her wet knees, as more tears flooded her face. Alanna hear a switch an the room Iluminated, Alanna looked up at the screen on the other end of the car, and saw Eli gathering his slugs up. Blakk appeared in a bigger box on the screen.

Blakk "now remember my dear, [strick voice] we had a deal, know your going to have to work for me-"

Alanna gasped "No! [wipes her face] im never working for you again, i would never hurt my brother like that. besides you never actually said you accepted the deal!"

Blakk renagatiating "fine, then answer me this, how would you brother react if i dont know a little accident fell apon you, because you didnt agree to my terms?"

Alanna sternly "Are you threatening me Blakk, since you been gone a while i know you dont know but let me tell you who your talking to, i control anything related to the element ans weather, any natural disaster you could think of i can times it by ten, you dont want to threaten me, who could kill you in a split little second, by crushing the very heart of stone you have, by mearly clenching my fist-Aaahhhh-"

Alanna colapses to the ground. Blakk smiles then turns his attention to Eli. Who just finished gathering up his slugs.

Blakk "your sister isnt looking to good-"

Eli "what did you do to her Blakk-"

Blakk "relax for once i had no part of this, so she's tried threatening the biggest bad guy in slugterra, doesnt mean im gonna automaticlly hurt her...[grins evilly] but she did tell me one thing, that the agreement we made, that if she sees you again she would do anything i say, was terminated, so say goodbye to your darling little sister...[laughs menacinglly]"

Eli new that Alanna wasnt in full control and doesnt know who could teach her to contol her power. Her power is becoming unstable and with Blakk and his gang after him, Alanna would always be in danger.

**Note: if the story turns into script sorry, its much clearer that way then explaining how they act in a huge paragraph. Ps. more surprises to come.**

Twist opened the door and saw Alanna passed out on the floor, and thought 'if only she was on their side, she could be his girl, he had it all: power, fatherly figure, money, good looks, but no she had to be the good little girl she was pegged out to be' he placed Alanna on a cot bed in the car, and walked away towards the door. He turned around again and planted not only a bug on her but a kiss. With the effect of her power growing wearing off, Twist quickly flead the car, locking the door. Alanna sits up, knowing that the train is going 300mi/h, decides she should escape.

Alanna walked over to the far end of the car away from the door, and took a stand. she raised her hands slowly and the wall began to froze. Blakk with his hidden cameras watched as she escaped. Alanna backs up a few feet and and slams her palm on the floor, making rock form just inches from the floor, slowly raising that hand the rock lifted and grew. When it was the right size, she formed with her other hand a wedge and placed it in the wall. With the rock still levetating in the air, Alanna walks to the other side, turns around then does not only a forward cartwheel but when she was close enough curled her fingers on both hands, slams her wrists together so the fingers are across from each other and, uses the air round then, then shoves them at the floating rock causing the rock to slam into the wedge, cracking and breaking the wall of the car. next she rolled her arms, and alined then were they were perpendicular to the floor causeing flames to shoot out of them pushing her out the car with enough velocity and acceleration to escape the speeding bullet of the train, with only a minor crash landing.

Alanna "ooowww, [gets up and dusts off], ha ha Take that Blakk-ElI!"

alanna heads towards what was left of the citadel, and sees her ice wall still up. her hands glow a bright yellow, and she levetates the debry out of the way. Eli was badly injured on his right shoulder, Alanna raced over to him. Alanna shrieked in joy, "Eli! [hugs him] i'm so glad your okay-*gasps*Eli?"

Eli "don't worry i'm fine, but...why..how...did you escape? Blakk said-"

Alanna laughed, "i broke out of course, Eli your hurt, let me heal your wound"

Alanna placed both hands on his shoulded, breathed in, then ice formed around the wound, curing it. All meanwhile Twist watched from the bug he planted on Alanna. After Eli was healed, alanna hugged him again. When she pulled back she had a sad look on her face, which puzzled Eli.

Eli "Whats wrong Alanna?"

Alanna "i can't stay here. I've put you in danger so many times, Eli i thought you were dead when i saw the building collapse, to totally for got about the ice wall [starts rambeling on and on]-i have to go back home? its the only place i know no one will hurt you because of me, and i know i'll actualy be safe-"

Eli grabbed Alanna by the shoulders, and questioned, "Why? i can help you control your powers-"

Alanna "ya, but who is going to stop people from coming after me to get to you, i need to go-"

Eli stuttered, "What...what about the MVPs they could capture you? Alanna dad told me if you ever came to Slugterra i would have to protect you, as i do with slugterra-"

Alanna closed her eyes and crinched her face, when he said the word Dad...tears began to flow down her face. Rocks started to fly around as Alanna got angrier and angrier.

Alanna "SO! dad couldnt protect Mom and he couldnt protect ME![screams] dad's dead! so how do you expect me to trust you-"

Alanna saw the hurt look in Eli's eyes, as she mentioned their spiraled around them. Blakk and Twist listened in shock as things unfold.

Alanna "Eli...i'm so sorry... i...i...didn't mean it like that...its just-"

Eli "Its okay i get Alanna, and your right i might not be able to protect you forever, and i know when you get home you'll be safe, and i know*laughs*the MVPs are no match against you."

Eli ruffles Alanna's air. Alanna blows air at the bangs in her face, and hugs her brother one last time. The rocks fell to the ground, as Alanna's emotions got in check.

Blakk yells, "Twist! [lowera voice] make sure she doesn't make it home, then bring her to me, give her the gift, and then all we have to do is sit back and watch as the two remaining shanes dish it out against each other."

Twist leaves and follows Alanna's GPS signal. Eli's is walking Alanna to the drops original sight. Alanna gives Eli a kiss on the cheek and she whispers information on his friends. Eli says his goodbye and runs off to find his friends. Alanna watched as her brother and her went off on their seperate paths once again. Eli mounted Lucky, looked back at his sister, and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Drop

Twist watches from afar as Eli leaves. He looks and sees Alanna stareing up at the top of the cavern, so he does the same and nearly falls over due to the fact that there was a giant hole and no one spotted it before then.

A sound wellowed in her ear. A tree branch on the ground broke making her jerk and quickly turns to see a figure, unrecognizable at first but then its clear.

Alanna "oh *breathes* Eli. its just you, you scared me for a minuter. Did you change your mind about following me up to make sure i get home with out the MVPs"

'Eli' walked closer to Alanna and had a fake shy smile on his face.

Twist answer, "Actually, i wanted to give you something before you go"

Twist hold out a square box, and hands it to Alanna. She looks puzzled at the bland box, quickly takes the box andshakes it, hears nothing broken so opens it.

Inside was an object only she has seen in dreams and visions. A tear drop shape stone with a rainbow background, smooth on one side, and ruff on the other. it was connected to a gelded chain, the box was moist at the bottom due to the weird liquid at the bottom. She has seen it in a dream, more like a nightmare, a person (cant see the face) wearing the necklace, everytime the persons mood changed so did the color of the stone. It glowed at her, as if to signal it is in its rightful owners hand. Alanna had a scared yet puzzled look on her face, behind twist ice and snow and water swirled around.

Twist "Well, do you like it?"

She grabs her head with one hand, and holds the box with the other. Her head began to pound and throb inside her skull. She released the box, and grasped her head with her other hand, sshe began stumbling back.

Alanna screams, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!AAAHHHH![eyelids become heavy]...YOUR...not going...t..o..contro...rol..me...agai-"

Alanna crashes to the ground, as The Dark Witch returns. However Alanna wasnt going down without a fight. All you saw was multiple waredrob changes, as she fought with herself. . Twist nor Blakk could believe a mer child could resist the ghouls control on her. All started to stand up. The spirialing ice, water and snow vortex began to spread bigger.

Alanna "[still grabbing her head]NO![releases head and energy was pushed away from her] im in control, not your. im not the dark witch, never again. you cant win Twist, [Twist stilled grinned melconyly]. [her head was thrown back, as she grasps her head again] _NO! im in control[fighting against herself]...[releases messed up hair and head, and slowly looks at twist] i'm The_ Angel Of Darkness!''

Alanna was still in control dispite the ghouls power. The vortex dispatched.

Twist gave Alanna a glare that he only gives Eli, "HOW! how you still in control? What keeps you going on?"

Alanna showed no emotions what so ever, one flick of a finger and a rock was lifted in the air, one step then the ground either turned to magma or ice, one sudden move of hair and you where electricuted, one twitch of an eye and she burnt you to the ground. Alanna was unstoppable. Blakk watching via video screen on Twistes belt, caught all the action.

The Angel Has Been Reborn

Alanna "Go now before i destroy you"

Twist glares, "i'm not the one you should fight its you brother-"

Alanna tilted her head as if confused but showed no emotion, "Brother?"

Alanna walked around Twist as if to taunt him. She begins talking in a cryptic voice.

Alanna "although i do not know who your refering to as brother, i do know that down here energy flurrises, in ways you can't imagine. but the purest energy here has been corrputed like me, we are neither good or evil, but inbetween the two, im no longer the angel sent from above to protect this world, nor the dark witch cursed by you and your master to rule slugterra. But i am The Angel Of Darkness, and no one can defeat me not even you, or my suposied brother you speek of. His path was chosen as of mine. Unlike his, my destiny changed, i was the happiest little girl when my father and brother where beside me, now im free to chose my path and live my life!"

Twist even more confussed by Alanna's cryptic answer, tries to touch her hand, as if to pull her with him.

Alanna's eyes glew a dark pinkish red, her hair went in end as if she was meddusa. Her voice grew deep.

Alanna "Don't you DARE touch ME![grabs twists collar, lifts him off the ground, and flings him at an ivy stem, intangeling him between vines.]''

a grey cloud spiraled above, her head. She spread her arms and it grew to the size of Slugterra. She clenched her fists and basketball size hail fell, sleet, hundreds of gallons, lightning striking every milisecond, rock slides appearing every other town, blizzards raging near blakk industries, and the old shane hideout. Twist steps back in sheer amazment but snaps back to reality. He readied his blaster with a special slug, one that only came from the surface, one that only Alanna knew the location of. only Alanna had the power to get the slug, a Chackrita Slug (**Note: not a real slug, my original idea**). This slug was like no other, no one knew its powers and side effects, except Alanna.

Alanna gave twist a look, that showed not only uncertainy but fear, actual fear coming from her. Alanna took a few steps back, and her hands began to shake and twitch, her eyes widened at the sight of the Chackrita slug but what was worse of all that is that it was GHOULD.

Alanna "Twist...where did you get that-"

Twist "you dont remember? you gave it to me, after we freed our master-"

Alanna "LIES! i would never, willingly hand some thing so pure over to you. And that wasnt enough that you had to go and ghoul it?"

Twist "you no i havent fired it yet, let alone at a person [gave the glare he gives to Eli]"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: All rights reserved to Nerd Corp and their assosiates, i dont own origial show characters nor original show setting. The only thing i own is the plot, and new charcters.**_

Twist takes aim, Alanna tries her hardest to create anything big enough to soften the blow of the ghoul, but it was to late. She was hit in the abdominal area. she grabs her stomach and moans as she falls face first into the dirt ground. The ghould' corrupted energy quickly spread in her, the energy swirled and compacted into tiny cells, it entered her blood stream and began to expand through out her veins. Twist stood in amazement, as the girl he desperatly loves, falls [once again under his control]. Alanna tried to fight it but, instead fell unconscious.  
The world goes black, a deep fog rolls in, alanna stumbles around trying to find a way out. unsuccessful, she collaspes to her knees. As she sits there something touched her. with in seconds her eyes go white, visions of people walking and having a normal life flash by her as she walks through slugterra, she sees a shadowy figure and he shoots out a slug. Alanna falls to the ground.  
Her hair turned to a bloody red, even grew 2 inches; her skin turned a palish white; her clothes turned from leggins with a booty short skirt, and a pink stripped shirt, with denim convers into a ripped skull shirt witha black leather biker jacker, with a boot cut denim shreadded jeans, and black combat boots. Alanna stood up with her eyes closed, when she opened them you could see emptiness and corrutption in the deptness of the darkness in her pupils. Twist stepped back as he tried to vast in her glourie.  
Twist "Welcome back Dar-"  
Alanna "silences fool. dont have time for your pettiness...you? you are the person who took my slug- [extends hand]-give it back"  
Twist " huh? you mean your Chacrita slug?"  
Alanna annoyed '"Yes you inoramus...my chackrita slug [takes slug] i have no use for you anymore dear boy-"  
With a flick of her wrist Twist pummulted with rocks, when the rocks stopped twist was laying on red rug of blood. Alanna chuckled, turned around and began to destroy everything in sight.  
Alanna chanted "POWER more POWER! this punny country will fall at the hands of the darkest angel alive ME![grins]"  
Cavern after cavern was destroyed, the cavern was either: burnt, flooded, electricuted, rock slide, or a F10 twister rampaged everywhere. Alanna took pleasure in seeing everything her family cared and protected be destroyed, dewindelling their hope.

MeanWhile  
Eli searched the tunnels under slugterra for his friends. He new he was close when he heard Pronto brag, cry, and yell.  
Eli "Pronto! Trixie! Kord!"  
Kord seeing Eli yells, "Bro, your ok- i thought Blakk captured you-"  
Trixie punches Kord in the Shoulder, "You know Eli can't be captureed for more than a day with out trying to escape- Uh Eli we have some bad news about Alanna-"  
Eli "yeah i got some news to, but you first"  
Trixie had a serious look on her face "Eli what ever twist did to Alanna, she might not be able to break the corruption-"  
Eli yelled joyfully "but she did, you guys have missed alot, and i havent been completely honest-[takes a huge deep breathe]- When Alanna came to slugterra i told you ive never seen her before right, well i lied but its not what you think, shes not my girlfriend but my sister"  
Pronto "You have a sister?"  
Kord "we get why you hid that from us, but why tell us now?"  
Eli smiled at the thought of his sister safe, and away from Blakk and Twist, yet also concerned that the MVPs might capture her.  
Eli "because she went back to the surface, where she can be safe-[ground rumbles and dust falls from the top of the tunnels, All the slugs chirp as more slug retreaed into the tunnels.] woah whats going on?"  
Trixie looks on the slug net, though her camera [wifi], and gasps "Eli, its...its-"  
Eli "trixie spill it out"  
Trixie shows Eli the camera, "Its your sister"  
when all the rummbling stops The shane gang went above groubd abd saw what had befallen slugterra. the place was a trash heap. The only people they saw where people bowing down to someone...someone familiar. however it was hard to tell who with her rose and mexican pink blend color or angel wings, her outfit changed since the last time she was seen in that form. She had a flowy dress on carmine on top and carnation pink ruffles on the bottom, amythesis jewels created a diamond shape, on the carmine fabric. She kept her Chackrita slug on her should kinda like how Eli keeps burby on his shoulder. The Shane gang had a confussed look on their face, for they still had no clue who she was. The girl stepped down from he spot, and started to walk towards them.  
Alanna "Welcome Brother to the end of Slugterra[grinned evilly]. As you can see all the native slugs either ran away or died, causing the energy in slugterra to deminish. if you werent down in the tunnels you and your friends would be dead, like i did to Twist, and what im going to do to the rest of the world-"

Please Review to see what happens next. While Eli join his sister in conquering the world, or will she finally find a cure to this curse. Stay tuned. Next chapter will be put up no earlier than the 19th of June. Sorry for the Cliff hanger, and short chapter. P.S. a cross over may show up in the next 5 chapters, but only if i get more reviews. Hope you love the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: All rights reserved to Nerd Corp and their associates, i don't own original show characters nor original show setting. The only thing i own is the plot, and new characters. P.s. i am aware that what Alanna calls herself is the title of a song, but i am none what so ever referencing the song, even though i love the song.

IMPRISONMENT

Alanna awoke suddenly, as if she woken up from a nightmare. Alanna pondered 'was that, was that really me?, no it couldnt have, i would never-' Alanna looks around to see she was in a room. The room is bare, cold and rough. There is hardly any light, only a speck of light coming from a very dusty window. There was a door but no handle. A metal cot attacked by chains to the wall. The window had electric bars on them. The ceiling wasn't any better than the floor: cold, smelt, and frozen. There was one thing that caught her eye, 20 small vents on the ceiling. That looked to be releasing blue dust particles into the room. They seemed calming yet hypnotizing, A rectangular beam of light came from the door, as a face appeared in the hole. He sneared and dropped an object. it didnt make a sound just float in the air. A blueing screen appeared, with a woman no older than 30 sitting in a black computer chair. Her clothes where military uniform almost. Alanna got off the bed and swiftly walked over, only to be yanked back a little by the chain on her ankle.  
Alanna questioned, "Who are you! Where am I! What happened to-"  
Woman "Your Brother?! dont worry he's fine, we just erased the memories of the people and reset time before you went back to slugterra and yes i do know about that world. Ive been studying your family alot, it helped me see that you are an eminet threat to society and to your family and friends. thats why you are in this room, at this place...Welcome to the P.S.A.T. (no reference to the actual test)-"  
Alanna "That sounds vaguly familiar.[ponders]...your the Power Stabilizing Attention facility for Teens..[gives a look of disgust, then something clicks] your family is the...Morgan Family right? [she nods in agreement, alanna raises voice] you and your family has already taken so much time away from me...i will get out and protect my brother-"  
woman "Dear dear child, you cant get out not unless i deam you worthy of not goinging on a power surge or rampage-"  
Alanna nearly screaming on the top of her lungs, "You crazy B#* %, have you not been spying on me...i wasnt willingly doing that- Twist is the one responsible. he corrupted me [underbreathe]just like you brother did[regular] he turned me evil, he released the greatest bad guy down there, he tried killing my brother, he made me turn evil, its all his fault. Not mine!'  
the woman glared at alanna, then continued with her little introduction speech.  
Woman "well to help you control your power, we built this room that cant be penitrated or broke out of, you will spend as much time needed controling your powers in here, so listen closely unless you want to see your brother again, obey the rules here-"  
Alanna "Oh No! im not staying here-"  
Woman "and whys that"  
Alanna "im not staying with scum bags like the MVPs-"  
Woman clasped her fingers together, and stared intregingly at Alanna.  
Woman "i see youve been to my brothers Facility, no?"  
Alanna "yay you could say that, and the fact that he kidnapped my mother when she was pregnant with me, stole us away from my brother and father, and mutated my DNA and made me a weapon-"  
Woman "yes my brother's ways are weird, and he thinks that since he's a scientist he can experiment on people, but here we are now...you know if it wasnt for my brother and his facility i wouldnt have mine"  
Alanna enraged with anger and hate, began to walk closer to the holigram, while walking the chain in her ankle broke somewhat surpising the woma, and the frozen floor turned to ice, and ice started to grow up the walls. Snow fell from the vents, as air went from a mild 78*F to a frost bite -1*F. Alanna no long with red hear[angel of darkness hair color], turned flaming orange (ironic right fire in a freezing room).  
Alanna "When i get out i will Kill you-"  
Woman laughed "HA nice little threat there girly but its not when you get out its if you ever get out, enjoy your new life in HEll!"  
The holigram explodes, Alanna shot rays from her eyes freezing it even more.

The Truth Hurts like fire to a heart

over the next couple of weeks, alanna turned her room into a playground almost. Monkey bars on the ceiling, rockwall on the wall, balance beam in the middle of the room, one day she even filled her room with water,so she could practice he water powers and abilities. The Woman just watched from a camera in the vents, as Alanna turned her detainment into a training ground. Until today she only did physical exercise. Now she made wooden, rock, and ice dummies and practice beating the snot out of them. But today was different, something changed in her attitude, she was as calm as ever, didnt: workout, use her powers, try to escape, or even try to do combat training, she just sat in the middle of the room, in criss cross applesauce, eyes closed, hands on her knees, and just sat there doing nothing but thinking.

Alanna's POV  
soothing music flowed through my mind, as i thought about my final escape, i knew that if i was kept anylonger that they would try to hurt someone i love to make me cooperate with them. i layed out my plan in my head and ran multiple battle simulations, but there was one prolem how did they find me in the first place. Did they find me while i was unconscious or was this all Twists and Blakks doing. i heard the door slide open for the lunch guy to bring me my 'food', it wasnt really food just poision, they wanted to control me as much as they did.  
Guard "Eat up! youll need your strength-"  
I looked at him and he froze instantly, took his key card, and walked out the room, slaming the door behind me. An Alarm sounded as i made my way to the front door. I wasnt going to leave that easy. Dozens of guard blocked and surrounded me- ive been in this situation before, they try to abush and capture, but not today. i Acted as if i was sleep walking, eyes closed, i raised my hands slowly and ice began to crawl up the guards, i opened my eyes as i heard no more struggling. i wifted my hand and guards flew out of my way. 'Almost out' i thought, but then she showed up. The head of the Facility, and the one who's brother kidnapped me and murdered my mother.

Flashback  
we had just moved into our new house, when i heard the door bell ring. my mother came down stairs and answered it as i tryed to move out of the way. The person at the door, wore a police uniform, but had a different logo on it. My mother is politly telling her she has the wrong house, when the kitchen door bust open and 5 MVPs run in. I say that they had weapons, but my mom told me not to intervein. The person says evilly, "Clarisa we know she's in their, give her up and we wont hurt you or your daughter [the men surround me and try to handcuff me]."  
my mother sees me in troubke and tries to help only to be thrown hard on the green garden next to the front door. the man at the door holds out a divice and i go limp. my mother watches as im being carried away. before i completly blacked out i head 2 things.  
Man "for your resistance, you will pay the price...your life!"  
BANG

Present: Alanna's POV  
Alyson Morgan, the woman i threatened to kill.  
i retorted, "So you finally had the guts to show up,that fine, i was wanting to fight you today. and prove one thing that we all know, im the most powerful person standing.-[raise my right arm, close my eyes, and my hand glowed a baby pink color] ive been waiting a long time for this- [slowly scruntch up my fingers to make a fist] soldem slumber,[ i pulled my fist towards me and Alyson flung towards me in shock] Told you i was going to kill you when i had the chance-"  
Alyson gasped for air "*gasp* if you kill me*gasp*your only proving my point. your to dangerous to society, and isnt fitted to have all this power *gasp* go ahead kill me, prove me right."  
i pushed my fist out and unclentched my fist, Alyson flew feets away from her original position.

Regular POV  
Alanna dropped Alyson barly breathing. Alanna gave her a 'your lucky to be alive ' look, and turned her back. Alyson tried to muster up strength to grab her stun gun and fire, but soon passed out. The guards watched as two featherly wings appeared on Alanna's back, she gave one last glare at Alyson and flew away.


End file.
